According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), more than 1 million people are diagnosed with cancer and about a half million people will die from cancer in the United States each year. About half of all men and one-third of all women will develop cancer during their lifetime. According to the American Cancer Society, there are about 14.5 million people living in the United States that have had or currently suffer from cancer. Current traditional treatments include surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation. A person with cancer may have any or all of these treatments. Traditional chemotherapy treatments can have deleterious side effects which often lead to their intolerance by patients. These side effects are mainly due to the toxicity of the chemotherapy treatments and their systemic effects. Further, many current chemotherapy treatments become ineffective after continued use as the cancer adapts and becomes resistant to the chemotherapy treatment. As such, there is an extended need for improved therapeutic treatments for cancer.